1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet accessories. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable pet bowl apparatus particularly adapted for use in automobiles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many pet owners enjoy bringing their pets along with them when traveling in a vehicle. When traveling with a pet, it is necessary to provide food and/or water to the animal, particularly when traveling long distances. Typically, water is provided in an open container comprising a circular bowl including a base integrally formed with a wall to form a concave receptacle. Conventional pet dishes generally make it impractical to supply water to a pet when traveling in a vehicle because the water spills from the receptacle when the animal is drinking or when the vehicle is in motion.
In an effort to reduce the annoyances of spilled water, some pet bowls include an anti-spilling feature comprising a lip or liquid guard. Generally, the lip is circumferentially disposed within the perimeter of the bowl to prevent spilling. Although the lip helps to reduce the amount of water spilled in some applications, prior art pet bowls include drawbacks when used for providing water to pets that travel in vehicles.
One drawback is that oftentimes the bowl is placed on a flat planar surface, such as the floor of a vehicle, without proper stabilization. As the driver negotiates the vehicle on the road, the motion of the vehicle tends to shift or move the bowl along the floor of the vehicle resulting in water spillage. Still another drawback of conventional pet bowls is that the bowl is used for either water or food, but generally not both. Because the proper care of a pet may require the supply of both water and food, especially when traveling long distances, the owner must provide two separate containers. This is inefficient and requires additional interior space.
Another drawback is that prior art pet bowls are typically bulky, large in size, heavy and not easily portable. The bowls are difficult or awkward to carry, making transport and use relatively cumbersome. Pet bowls for use in a vehicle further require fasteners, straps, hooks, or the like for securely attaching the bowl to a window, door, seat, armrest or other structure, making it cumbersome for a user to install in a vehicle.
Accordingly, there remains in the art a need for a pet bowl for providing water and/or food to pets that travel in a vehicle, wherein the bowl is inexpensive, lightweight, and optionally includes an anti-spilling feature for preventing the spillage of water from the bowl. There is also a need for a pet bowl that is portable, compact, useful for providing both food and water, and designed to be easily securely stabilized within a vehicle when the vehicle is in motion, without requiring auxiliary stabilizing components.